


Awesome Facial Hair Boyfriend

by Hell_13th



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, I still mad with Civil War okay, M/M, Steve a bit ass, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_13th/pseuds/Hell_13th
Summary: Cuma kumpulan Drabble Stephen Strange/Tony Stark yang gue tulis di Akun sosmed gue. 8D (Langsung post 3 chapter, enjoy!)





	1. Act One: A Gentleman in Your Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Strange and Iron Man (c) Marvel

Tony tahu ia menghindari Steve, dan jelas Steve menyadarinya. Mereka tak pernah bicara atau bertemu kecuali jika urusan itu sangat penting. Jadi setelah Avengers kembali bersatu karena ancaman Thanos, Tony tak pernah satu ruangan dengan Steve tanpa orang lain.  
  
Sayangnya itu tak bisa berlangsung lama, Steve kini mencegatnya di dapur saat ia ingin membuat kopi.  
  
"Tony kita perlu bicara."  
  
"Tidak, Rogers. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan. Semua sudah jelas, kita sudah membahasnya di rapat."  
  
"Ini bukan tentang Thanos, ini tentang kita! Masihkah kau tidak memahami tindakanku?"  
  
"Tidak ada yang harus kupahami. Jadi aku tak mau."  
  
Keinginan minum kopi hilang seketika, Tony berbalik ingin pergi. Namun tentu saja Steve tak membiarkannya.  
  
"Tony! Jangan menghindar lagi! Kita perlu memperbaiki ini semua!"  
  
"Tak ada yang perlu diperbaiki, Rogers! Kau telah memilih dan itu yang bagimu penting!"  
  
"Bucky tidak bersalah Tony!"  
  
\--Dan Tony merasa cukup, dia menggertakan giginya.  
  
"Lepaskan aku!".  
  
"Tidak sebelum kita bicara!"  
  
Tony baru ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun seseorang telah melepaskan tangan Steve dari lengannya.  
  
"Kurasa anda telah mendengar bahwa ia ingin anda melepaskan tangan anda di lengannya."  
  
Steve jelas tak menyukai kehadiran orang ketiga, ia menatap tajam si pengganggu.  
  
"Siapa kau? Dan ini bukan urusanmu!"  
  
"Aku Dokter Strange. Dan aku ingin bicara dengan Stark."  
  
"Kau bisa bicara nanti dengannya, karena aku sedang ada urusan dengan Stark sekarang seperti yang kau lihat."  
  
"Tidak, urusanku dengan Kapten Rogers sudah lama selesai. Jadi Stephen, ayo kita ke ruanganku."  
  
\--Dan Tony berjalan menuju lift yang diikuti Strange, meninggalkan Steve yang terlihat kesal.  
  
"Aku benar-benar butuh minum!"  
  
Tony melemparkan tubuhnya di kursi, Strange hanya memperhatikannya.  
  
"Aku tak menyukainya. Kukira saat aku mendengar ia kembali, ia tak akan seperti ini."  
  
"Semua orang berubah, Stephen. Kau juga berubah bukan?"  
  
"Ya. Kau terlihat kacau, Tony."  
  
" _Well,_ hidupku kapan tidak kacau?"  
  
"Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku. Mimpi burukmu kembali 'kan?"  
  
Tony mengacak rambutnya, jelas stress.  
  
"Bagaimana tidak?! Kau tahu jelas sumber mimpi burukku apa! Dan tiap kali aku menutup mataku sebentar saja, rasanya aku kembali ke Siberia! Mengetahui kehadirannya saja sudah membuatku emosi! Rasanya aku ingin mendengar lagu _Twenty One Pilot, because i'm stressed out!_ "  
  
Tony terengah setelah mengeluarkan beban di benaknya, kemudian berdehem karena sadar apa yang ia lakukan. Strange hanya bergeming dan menatapnya datar dengan manik kelabunya.  
  
"Maaf."  
  
"Tidak masalah. _Awesome facial hair bro_ bukan?"  
  
Tony nyengir, Stephen memang bisa diandalkan.  
  
"Kau tahu, mungkin kau dan Bruce bisa jadi psikiaterku. Kau juga dokter lagi pula."  
  
"Aku bukan dokter seperti itu Tony."  
  
"Bruce juga bilang begitu tapi ia tetap mendengarkanku. Toh akhirnya ia ketiduran, tapi tidak apa-apa aku tetap senang. Oke Stephen? _Awesome facial hair bro,_ eh?"  
  
Tony menggerakan alisnya denga cengiran yang masih terpatri di wajahnya. Sedang Strange hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.


	2. Act Two: Ice Skating's teacher For You

Strange merengut. Tony tak berhenti tersenyum lebar. Demi Vishanti! kekasihnya itu jelas senang sekali menjahilinya.   
  
"Oh ayolah Stephen, kau pasti bisa."  
  
Tony menggerakan alisnya naik turun, Strange menggeram tak suka. Tapi kekasihnya bukannya mengerti, justru malah tertawa.  
  
" _Ice Skating,_ Tony."  
  
"Yaa... ada apa dengan itu?"  
  
"Kau tahu aku tak bisa melakukannya."  
  
"Tentu saja kau akan bisa!"  
  
Strange menghela nafas berusaha sabar.  
  
"Stephen, kau punya guru yang paling hebat! Kau pasti bisa!"  
  
"Kau?"  
  
"Aha! Aku kan jenius. Jadi percayalah setelah ini kau akan jadi ahli _ice skating_! Mungkin malah kau bisa ikutan _olimpiade_ -nya."  
  
"Kau sangat percaya diri sekali, Tony. Aku kagum."  
  
"Terima kasih."  
  
Strange memutar bola matanya, yang jelas diabaikan oleh Tony.  
  
"Ayolah, pegangan saja denganku."  
  
―Strange pun mulai menurut. Pegangannya pada Tony sangat kencang, seperti ia mempercayakan hidupnya pada si jenius. Tony semakin tertawa melihatnya ketakutan.  
  
"Relaks, Stephen."  
  
Tony berbisik di telinga Strange, dan ia pun mulai relaks. Mereka meluncur di arena ice skating bergandengan tangan. Strange sudah mulai menguasainya meski masih tak mau melepaskan tangan Tony. _Well_ ternyata ini tak begitu buruk.  
  
"See."  
  
" _Okay,_ kau benar. _Thanks_."  
  
\--Dan Tony tersenyum lalu menarik Strange untuk semakin meluncur bersama. Strange tentu saja ikut tersenyum. Tony selalu bisa membuatnya mencoba sesuatu yang tak pernah ia lakukan, pria itu benar-benar spesial baginya. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bayangin Strange ga bisa maen Ise Skating. 8D  
> Tapi gue liat di komik bisa sih ama Clea. 8'D
> 
> Whatever, it's AU after all. /ngeles


	3. Act Three: A Gift For You

Strange begitu terkejut saat melihat Tony di depan pintu rumahnya. Bukan karena Tony berkunjung, Rumah Strange adalah Rumah Tony. Mereka telah tingggal bersama lagi pula. Meski Tony sering pulang ke tower-nya untuk urusan bisnisnya. Strange terkejut karena ekspresinya. Matanya berkaca dengan alisnya yang bertaut. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit, menahan emosi. Strange tak pernah melihat Tony sekesal itu.  
  
"Tony?"  
  
Tony tak bicara yang ia lakukan hanya memeluk Strange. Tentu saja itu membuatnya khawatir.  
  
"Tidak apa, Tony. Aku di sini."  
  
Tony masih tak menjawab, ia justru makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Strange mengelus punggung Tony, menenangkannya. Mereka masih berdiri di pintu masuk.  
  
"Apa kau ingin memberitahuku apa yang terjadi, Tony?"  
  
Hening sesaat, kemudian Tony mulai berbisik.  
  
"Aku menghilangkannya."  
  
"Menghilangkan?"  
  
Tony mengangguk, Strange jelas kebingungan.  
  
"Apa yang kau hilangkan, Tony?"  
  
"Hadiah."  
  
"Hadiah?"  
  
"Untukmu."  
  
Strange berkedip. Tony ingin memberinya hadiah? Oh kekasihnya itu benar-benar manis. Ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak tersenyum.  
  
"Tidak apa-apa, Tony. Aku sudag senang kau ingin memberiku hadiah."  
  
Tiba-tiba Tony melepas pelukannya, Strange mengangkat alisnya.  
  
"Tentu saja ini apa-apa! Aku menghilangkannya!"  
  
Kemudian kembali memeluknya, Strange ingin tertawa. Kadang Tony memang begitu dramatis.  
  
"Kalo begitu bagaimana kalau kita mencarinya. Sihirku bisa membantu mencari hadiahmu."  
  
" _Okay_."  
  
"Jadi, dimana kau menghilangkannya?"  
  
"Entahlah. Perjalanan dari sini ke tower mungkin."  
  
"Seperti apa hadiahnya?"  
  
"Kubungkus dengan kotak berwarna hitam dan pita platina."  
  
Strange mengangguk, kemudian mulai merapal mantra dan mengeluarkan cahaya sihir dari tangannya. Lalu ia mulai menyebarkan cahaya itu. Beberapa menit kemudian Strange bisa merasakan sihirnya menemukan, benda yang dicari Tony.  
  
"Aku sudah menemukannya."  
  
"Benarkah?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
Lalu Strange membuka portal menuju tempat benda yang dihilangkan Tony. Benda itu ada di meja makan, ruang makan Stark Tower.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Kau lupa membawanya Tony."  
  
" _Well_ , mungkin karena aku terburu-buru ingin bertemu kekasihku. Aku baru pulang tadi malam jam 3 pagi lagipula."  
  
Tony beralasan, Strange hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Jelas si jenius telah kembali ke dirinya yang tidak mau salah.  
  
"Baiklah. Boleh aku minta hadiahku sekarang?"  
  
"Tentu."  
  
Tony menyerahkan kotak itu, di dalamnya ada sebuah benda sangat aneh. Bentuknya tak bisa digambarkan, berwarna coklat dengan manik-manik di sana-sini.  
  
"Err.. Apa ini sebenarnya?"  
  
"Entahlah, aku asal ambil di toko souvenir di bandara. Apa kau suka?"  
  
Strange menghela nafas. Sesungguhnya kalau dibilang suka, ia tak tahu. Tapi memikirkan kekasihnya ingat ingin membelikannya souvenir sebagai hadiah, membuatnya merasa sedikit bahagia. Jadi Strange hanya mengangguk dan mencium puncak kepala pria itu.  
  
_"Welcome home, Sweetheart."_  
  
_"Yeah!"_  
  
Dan mereka kembali saling memeluk, kenyataannya memang mereka saling merindukan. Bukankah itu yang terpenting?


	4. Metamorphosis

Stephen Strange selalu memperhatikan sosok itu dari jauh, ia tak tahu mengapa. Hanya saja matanya memang selalu mengikuti gerakan pemuda itu.

Tony Stark

Anak manja. Tak punya perasaan. Tak peduli pada orang lain.

Tony Stark

Casanova. Sang _playboy_. Sang bilyuner. Selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Tony Stark

Enigma. Sang jenius. Penemu. _Futurist_. Pemuda penuh liku.

Rumor yang menyebutnya, tabloid dan gosip. Semua tentang gaya hidup seorang Stark yang selalu jadi sorotan.

Stephen tak peduli dengan itu.

Ada sisi lain yang justru menarik baginya. Sosok yang tersembunyi dengan baik dibalik topeng yang pemuda itu pakai.

Keberuntungan. Stephen tak menyebutnya demikian. Ia mengatakan kebetulan. Atau takdir.

Ia menyaksikan saat Tony Stark menahan rasa sakit karena sejawatnya ternyata hanya memanfaatkan ketenarannya. Tahun pertama saat itu. Dimana Tony Stark begitu percaya bahwa orang-orang di sekelilingnya adalah teman.

Stephen menyaksikan awal rumor sang putra bilyuner berubah menjadi tak berperasaan. Membawa nama ayahnya dan menjadi sosok anak manja. Selalu mendapatkan yang ia mau, tak peduli nasib orang lain yang berakhir hancur di tangannya.

Sama seperti obrolan orang-orang itu. Tony Stark hanya mewujudkan apa yang mereka pikirkan. Ia pencipta, jadi ia menciptakan sosok itu.

Tahun kedua kali lain Stephen Strange menyaksikan perubahan lain. Seorang bocah yang dewasa sebelum waktunya.

Tony Stark tak mempunyai teman, tapi ia menciptakannya. Robot-robot di laboratoriumnya.

Stephen mendengar sang ayah tak memujinya, justru marah dengan kreasi putranya. Tak cukup baik.

Dan Tony Stark kembali bermetamorfosis menjadi sosok yang memuja kesempurnaan. Untuk menjadi cukup baik.

Memakai topeng Casanova. Meminta dunia menyinari sosoknya. Melupakan bahwa ia masihlah remaja.

Tahun ketiga, Tony Stark mengenal sekelompok teman. Merubahnya sedikit demi sedikit menjadi sosok awal pemuda itu.

Pertama kali Stephen merasa lega. Mungkin perubahan kali ini tak berakhir buruk seperti sebelumnya.

Namun, Stephen masih mengawasi.

Bahkan setelah Tony begitu bahagia di pelukan Sang Kapten. Stephen mengawasi dari jauh, meski ia tahu mungkin sudah tak perlu.

Penghujung tahun, Stephen merasa lega ia tak mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Penghianatan kembali. Temannya meninggalkannya. Menyalahkannya atas sang kapten yang memutuskan dirinya.

"Kau egois, Stark. Tak punya hati."

Stephen merasa cukup berdiam dan mengawasi. Ia muncul dan mendekat. Kemudian menarik lengan Tony, lalu menciumnya. Tony Stark tak pernah sempat memakai topengnya. Ekspresinya sama dengan kerumunan orang-orang saat itu.

"Dia mempunyai hati. Tapi sudah menjadi milikku."

Stephen pun melangkah pergi sambil menautkan jari-jarinya di sela milik Tony, meninggalkan kerumunan koridor saat itu, membawa Tony pergi jauh dari sekolah.

"Kau Stephen Strange, 'kan?"

"Ya. Uhh... Maaf kalau aku lancang."

"Kau memang lancang."

 _Ouch_. Nyeri juga dikatakan begitu oleh Tony langsung.

"Tapi terima kasih "

Dan Stephen akhirnya merasa sangat lega. Senyum Tony padanya bukan senyum yang selalu ia lihat. Meski airmata mengalir dari sudut-sudut matanya. Tapi Tony kini tak memakai topengnya. Ia kini membiarkan perasaannya meluap.

Stephen merasa lega jadi ia memeluknya.

Di bangku taman sore itu, disaksikan langsung oleh senja yang mewarnai langit menjadi kemerahan.

Dan Stephen Strange pun berjanji tak akan membiarkan sosok Tony Stark tersakiti lagi.

Karena ia tak mau hanya mengawasi dan ia tak mau menyaksikan metamorfosis-metamorfosis lain yang menyakitkan untuk Tony.

Ia akan melindunginya.

Stephen mengusap punggung Tony dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Mengeratkan pelukannya. Tak peduli dengan seragam sekolahnya yang kini kuyup, dengan airmata pemuda yang ia baru sadari sangat dicintainya itu.


	5. Cloak Levitation

Pertama kali Stephen Strange bertemu Tony Stark, _Cloak of Levitation_ mengambil tangan pria itu dan meminta dirinya menciumnya. Stephen jelas kesal. Namun, saat melihat semburat merah di pipi Tony, Stephen sungguh berterima kasih dengan sang jubah. Siapa yang sangka sang mantan _playboy_ begitu manis saat sedang malu.

Kali lain Stephen begitu memuji sang jubah adalah ketika ia mengajak Tony berdansa. _Well_ , berkat jubah merah itu menarik Tony dalam pelukan Stephen, ia jadi melupakan rasa canggung untuk meminta Tony berdansa bersamanya ditengah alunan _waltz_ dan tepat di tengah-tengah kerumuna pesta Avengers yang bersatu kembali.

Namun, yang paling membuat Stephen salut adalah saat Jubah itu terbang di tengah adu mulut antara sang kapten dan Tony. Lalu mendorong pria itu ke pelukan Stephen dan mereka terbang pergi dari aula markas Avengers. Stephen masih terkejut saat itu dengan sikap sang jubah, tapi tersadar ketika menyadari bahwa bukan tangannya yang gemetar melainkan tubuh Tony.   
  
Stephen pun tahu jubahnya merasakan rasa takut pria dipelukannya yang tersembunyi dengan baik

Jubahnya menyelimuti mereka hangat. Mereka kini ada Sanctum. Stephen membuka portal saat mereka keluar dari gedung Avengers.   
  
"Tony?"  
  
Stephen sepertinya menyadarkan Tony karena tubuh pria itu berjengit, kemudian bulir coklatnya menatap kelabu Stephen.  
  
"Stephen? Apa--? Huh?"  
  
"Jubahku membawa kita ke sini."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kemudian wajah Tony memerah saat menyadari ia duduk di pangkuan Stephen. Buru-buru ia beranjak, sayangnya jubahnya tak membiarkan Tony bergerak lebih jauh.  
  
"Ahh... Maaf. Sebentar. Hei lepaskan pelukan eratmu! Aku mau membuat teh untuknya."  
  
Tapi jubah itu makin mengerat.  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"Maaf Tony, dia tahu aku bisa mengambilkan teh dengan sihirku."  
  
"Uh... Tak apa. Kurasa aku nyaman begini, jika kau tidak keberatan."  
  
Semburat merah di pipi Tony makin ketara, dan Stephen meneguk ludahnya.  
  
" _Perfectly okay!"_  
  
Tony tertawa mendengar antusias jawaban Stephen. Wow, ia tak tahu tawa Tony kalau dari dekat sangat merdu dibanding di TV atau dikeramaian acara.  
  
Stephen tersenyum lebar. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan membuatkan jubahnya lemari paling bagus nanti.


End file.
